


[Podfic] pitch black, pale blue

by siriliyi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Killua Zoldyck Loves Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck Needs a Hug, M/M, Monologue, Pining Killua Zoldyck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potentially OOC, selfless killua zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi
Summary: There's things about Gon that Killua can't even begin to fathom.(Or: how love makes Killua as restless as he is alive.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] pitch black, pale blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pitch black, pale blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659039) by [loeyside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyside/pseuds/loeyside). 



**Fic:** [pitch black, pale blue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659039) by [ loeyside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyside/pseuds/loeyside)

 **Fandom:** Hunter X Hunter

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Streaming:**

**Download:**

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://archive.org/download/pitch-black-pale-blue-by-loeyside-read-by-siriliyi/pitch%20black%2C%20pale%20blue%20-%20by%20loeyside%20-%20read%20by%20siriliyi.mp3) [14.1 MB, 00:05:53]

P.S. Cover art is welcome!


End file.
